


Set Me Free

by Camellia Cook (thekurosakiconundrum)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Side Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Gloves, Grand Admiral Finn, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Not that dark really at all, Quickie, Reunion Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/Camellia%20Cook
Summary: Dark Jedi Rey can't believe she has to sit through a meeting while Grand Admiral Finn is right there, looking handsome and touchable and like everything she's been missing while he's been away.





	Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this lovely fanart.](http://c-bulletaftermidnight.tumblr.com/post/179035639331/dark-jedirey-and-grand-admiralfinn-commission)

Rey hated meetings. She was a warrior, not a strategist; she didn’t even know why she had to be here. It wasn’t like she had anything especially useful to contribute. So, she just sat, slouched in her chair, pretending to pay attention while she undressed Grand Admiral Finn in her mind.

It had been a while since the two of them had been in the same place at the same time, and she had… missed him. Did that make her soft, weak, to miss a man when he was gone? She didn’t think so—strength came from passion, after all, and the two of them had that aplenty.

As General Hux sat at the head of the table and droned on and on about supply lines, Rey thought back to the last time Finn’s work had brought him to the _Finalizer._ He’d been stationed here for a long, wonderful month, training the _Finalizer’s_ TIE squadrons in new maneuvers he’d devised. She’d had him every night, his body under hers, his hands on her skin, kissing his beautiful mouth before she shoved his head down between her legs. It had been one of the better months she’d had in her life.

Here and now, the pristine white of his uniform was incredibly striking against his dark skin, but she still wanted him naked and in her bed. Her sheets were white, too, and he’d look even better against those, breathing hard and slick with sweat as she rode him for all he was worth.

Finn must’ve seen her looking because he turned his eyes away from the General, looking at her questioningly. She let her own eyes drag down his face and torso, then back up to stare deliberately at his mouth, at those soft, full lips that she remembered so fondly (and often, usually late at night.)

She finally met his eyes again and found him staring back, the hunger in his eyes drawing a hot, tingling surge of want up from inside her. For a moment, he looked at her with consuming, covetous lust, but then he suppressed it, his expression turning stern, censorious, as if ordering her to behave. It didn’t suit him—in private, Finn was terribly expressive, smiling and laughing easily, quick to anger and quick to enraptured desire. She didn’t care much for his cold public persona.

As for Rey, well, she had never responded especially well to being told what to do. She reached out with the Force, brushing invisible fingers against his calf, stroking upwards, wishing she could feel the strong muscle in his legs under her hands instead of perceiving only the vague shape of them with the Force. Still, it was worth it when he startled, a hastily suppressed flinch at the unexpected touch, but then relaxed into it as she trailed the lightest of caresses over the top of his thigh.

He glared at her, but when she focused, she could feel it, his desire for her, his pleasure at being touched. Rey shifted, pressing her legs together to try to soothe her growing arousal—she thrilled at the power she had over him, at the danger of this, the illicitness of touching him right here in front of everyone. She wanted him desperate for her, always, and delighted in the fact that she could make him so.

She trailed invisible fingertips all over his body, caressing his neck, his gloved wrists, the inside of his thigh. She barely suppressing a sharp smile when he shifted, opening his legs to allow her better access. She didn’t touch his cock, though she wanted to—she would save that for later. This was meant to be a tease for both of them, after all.

The meeting went on for perhaps another fifteen minutes, with Rey’s touches turning firmer as she grew more impatient, sitting in her chair with her legs crossed. Then, finally, the General dismissed them, turning and striding out of the room himself.

“A word, Commander?” Finn asked, his voice low and thick. He did not move from the table—she was certain that he couldn’t, not without giving away what she’d done to him. Finn was hard for her, she knew, his cock solid and full and _ready_ beneath that white uniform.

She wasn’t much better off, her whole body attuned to him to catch his tiny reactions to her touch. She replied, “Of course.”

They sat there, looking at each other as the remaining officers filed out, the tension between building steadily, electric. Rey tried not to squirm in her seat too much, her legs wanting to open, her back wanting to arch.

As soon as they were gone, Rey was up on the table, sliding herself across it—going around would take too long. She landed in Finn’s lap, straddling him as they surged together in a hard, hungry kiss, all tongues and teeth and those soft, soft lips. Fuck, she wanted to devour him. She pressed herself up against him, her breasts crushed to his broad, solid chest, his face between her hands and his arms around her. A moan slipped from her mouth at the feel of him, the hot, hard line of his cock pressing up just right between her legs. She rolled her hips, grinding on him, the sweet friction of it making her body clench tight, wanting him inside.

“Finn,” she breathed, pulling back from the kiss. “Fuck me.”

“Yeah,” he told her, “Yeah, I will.”

With that, he took hold of her hips, his gloved fingers digging in, and stood, lifting her onto the table. His strength thrilled her, as always. Next time, maybe, she’d fight him for it, the two of them grappling on the floor until he pinned her—she’d let him—and took what he wanted.

She tugged at the clasps of his tunic—too small, too many, unacceptable—while he pulled at her robes, opening them enough to expose her ritual tattoos and her small, pale breasts. He cupped them in his hands, squeezing, before leaning down and sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, his satisfied groan buzzing at her skin. Oh, that _mouth_ —hot and soft as he licked at her; she pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a moan as he bit down, sucking and tugging and _kriff,_ that felt good.

He finished undoing his tunic himself and unzipped his fly as he opened his mouth wide, sucking more of her breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipple and making her whine, her lip caught between his teeth. She wanted him, she wanted him, ah—

Rey reached down to tug at her leggings, grateful when Finn moved out of the way enough to let her get them off. He was too impatient, though, to bother with her underwear, shoving them to the side and sliding two leather-gloved fingers into her cunt, curling them upward and _pulling._

Rey cried out, a little gasping shriek—so good, that felt so good, _Finn_ —her back arching, one hand scrabbling at the table and the other digging into his shoulder, her legs wrapped loosely around his waist.

“Shh,” Finn said, “You’ll bring the troopers running in here.”

“Finn,” Rey gasped, too turned on to pay much attention to the warning. “Now.”

“Kriff, okay, yeah—you’re wet enough. But you gotta stay quiet, babe.”

Rey whined, reaching a hand down shove Finn’s briefs out of the way and wrap a hand around his cock, groaning at the feel of it, so hot and hard in her hand, twitching as she stroked it lightly. She wanted it inside her _yesterday._

Finn withdrew his hand, pulling off his glove with his teeth. “Rey, I love it when you get like this, but we gotta keep you quiet.”

He wadded up the glove and shoved it in her mouth, the scent of leather and her own fluids suddenly filling her senses. It felt soft and supple against her lips and tongue, holding her mouth open even as it muffled her moan. It made her feel like something filthy, being gagged like this, and she adored it.

“Good enough,” Finn muttered, and lined himself up, thrusting inside in one smooth, hard push. Rey’s eyes fell closed in utter rapture—so good, he felt so _good_ , and thick and hard and _perfect_ as he opened her up, made her body yield to him. Not that it was difficult—she was so wet for him that she could feel it smearing on the table beneath her.

She wanted to touch him but she had to brace both hands on the table to keep herself from being unbalanced as Finn fucked her, too impatient to start out slow the way he usually did. It didn’t matter—she didn’t need to warm up to it. She wanted it just like this, hard and fast and relentless. She wanted to see all of Finn’s passion, his desire for her.

This wasn’t going to last, neither of them were—Finn was panting, his eyes closed, hips pistoning—he was gorgeous like this, completely undone and all for her. His skin shone with sweat and he was making the best sounds, soft, needy grunts every time he pushed inside.

Rey tried to keep her voice down but she was grateful for the glove to muffle her moans and cries—like this, feeling Finn’s narrow hips against her calves, breathing in his scent and the scent of their sex, listening to the filthy wet slap of their bodies together, there was no way she could keep quiet.

She could feel her orgasm building already, tension and need suffusing her whole body as Finn fucked her so kriffing _perfectly,_ the head of his cock hitting _right there_ on every stroke, the shaft of it dragging just-so on every downstroke, stretching her open wide, the sweet slick friction of it driving her higher and higher.

It was barely a few minutes since the meeting had ended, but she was already right there, right on the edge. Finn pulled the glove from her mouth and tugged her hips forward, pushing onto her back as he buried himself so deep inside her, the way he knew she liked best at the end, fucking her with hard, shallow strokes, his pelvis grinding against her clit—fuck, Finn, _Finn_ —

She screamed against his mouth, thrashing as she came, but he swallowed the sound, drinking it in as he worked her through it with smooth, rolling thrusts. Her body jerked and spasmed against him, around him, clenching tight as she came hard, wave after wave of it suffusing her whole body, curling her toes and arching her back, too good to be real.

“Kriff, Rey,” he muttered, propping himself up on his hands and staring down at her while she panted, trying to catch her breath. “You’re so fucking hot. Can I…?”

“Yeah,” Rey managed, still a little winded. “I want you to. Come inside me, I want to feel it.”

Finn groaned and set to fucking her again, no real rhythm to it, just hard and fast and easy, so easy, her body so open now, so wet that it sounded almost like _splash-splash-splash_ every time Finn’s hips smacked into hers.

She watched him, enraptured—Finn was so gorgeous like this, chasing his own pleasure. He was a generous lover and she was glad of it, but it thrilled her to see him this way—selfish, primal, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth twisted into a snarl as he took her.

“That’s it,” she breathed, pleasure and insatiable want sparking inside her. “Take what you want. I’m yours, Finn, use me. Get yourself off; come on, love.”

Finn shuddered and stilled, groaning through clenched teeth as he pressed in, in, in, his hips tight against her as he shook, spilling himself so deep inside her. She imagined that she could feel it, his cock jerking inside her as it filled her cunt with his seed—it felt so good, so right, so real and raw and ancient, like a sacrifice, like passion and the cycle and life renewed, like this was everything she stood for. Like a victory and the thing that would finally set her free.

And then Finn collapsed against her, heavy and hot and damp as his chest heaved against hers and he pressed his soft lips to her neck, almost worshipful. And that was good, that was as it should be.

She took his face between his hands and kissed him gently on the mouth, like a blessing. Like a signification of choice. Though he didn’t yet know it, in that moment she had chosen him. When all the petty men of the First Order and the Resistance alike had crumbled into dust beneath her boots, Finn would remain. He would be her consort, and he would keep her human. He would keep her strong, keep her from growing cold, standing at her side as she ruled the galaxy.


End file.
